Bio Hazard Rewrite
by PositivelyInsane
Summary: The virus had been released. It was the end of the world, they were all going to die. Unless the one person on the planet immune to it can find a way to end the bio hazzard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm Not Going to Bombard You With Clichés; This is the End of the World

It was just another day. The sun was just starting to rise by the time she had made her way out of her car and into her office building. When she had gotten up this morning she decided to take the time to make a fairly decent breakfast, she got a two cinnamon rolls for McDonalds.

She briskly walked into her office building and walked straight forward to the elevator, she pushed her floor number and waited, looking to a colleague and they gave each other that said 'good morning."

"So what are you working on today Max?" she asked without taking her eyes of the elevator door.

"Oh you know, the same repetitive paper work. What about you?" He said in a bored tone.

"Same here, although this morning I decided to get some cinnamon rolls from McDonalds." She said in a tone that got gradually happier through the statement, Max just made a whining sound while his head rocked back.

"God those sound amazing right now, I might go get some tomorrow…"

"It's hard to be in a mad mood with cinnamon rolls." She said in a sagely voice,

"That be true sister, you speak the truth." They both chuckled and fell into a comfortable silence. After a couple more minutes of stops and people coming and going they both reached their chosen floor.

Basement sublevel 125: Hive Facility

When the door opened they both walked away,

"See ya Rach."

"See ya Max."

When she got to her cubicle she sat down on the chair by her desk and then reached to a little refrigerator she kept under her desk and pulled out a bottle of Vitamin water and started to work. After about an hour of typing she got up to get some papers she had to print off a few cubicles down. One of the wealthiest facilities in the world and they had to all use one printer.

Oh the irony.

When she reached the printer however all the lights turned off. The voices of people wondering what was going on started cutting through the darkness.

"Hey!"

"What's going on?"

"Does anyone have power?" 

"Dude what the fuck?"

More people started asking questions about what was going on, if anyone had power, and other questions, but then a siren started to wail while a low red light started glowing in different corners of the office.

People knew what that meant. That meant the virus was free, it was spreading throughout the facility. They all knew that if that virus was ever somehow released that they would all be quarantined. So they all stopped asking questions and just sat down in silence, some people started pulling out their Ipods and started listening to them.

After minutes, or maybe hours, no one could tell, some people started to stir and ask questions again.

How long were they going to be there?

Will anyone at least tell them what's going to happen now?

Well they ever leave?"

After that thought started to set in, some people started screaming, others started crying, and others just repeating the same sentence over and over. Somehow she had succumbed to the panic yet, after a minute she pulled out her smart phone to check if she had any signal, but she didn't. She was hoping to at least be able to call her parents or something.

But she couldn't, no one would know what happened to her. And that's when the panic started to set in. She fell onto the ground and soon started going into a fetal position while she was repeating in her mind, _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE!_

And then she screamed.

He can't believe he did this. He _never _did shit like this; he would usually be too worried to get in trouble over something like this. The two tailed fox jumped off the bus and started walking down to the street to his destination. "Miles Prowler" or "Tails" to anyone who knew him more than ten seconds was absolutely giddy.

Here he was, barely fourteen years old and extremely far from his house. His house was on the other side of town and his brother would absolutely kill him if he ever got caught. But he had wanted to explore that old mansion ever since he set his eyes on it when he was little, since he just turned fourteen his brother Sonic finally let him ride the bus by himself around town.

As long as he stayed fairly close to home of course.

But nope, Tails broke that rule thirty seconds after acquiring his new freedom. After a good thirty minutes of walking he finally found himself in front of the mansion. As Tails stared he felt as if it was looming over him, it was definitely intimidating but there was no way he was going to back out now!

He made his way through the front door, which surprisingly was unlocked. He walked inside and immediately noticed the large foyer. Its white marble floor was extremely well polished for being "abandoned". He walked through doorway and made his way through a large room that looked like it was meant for socializing. He continued to walk forward and made his way into a large library.

He looked around and made note of the four giant windows to his left, white curtains were on each window and not much light was coming through since the sky was covered in dark grey clouds. He walked over to one of the book shelves and started going through them when-

"Ouch!" He looked down to see a small grey blur disappear around a doorway. Tails sighed and look down at his ankle, that damn rat had bit him pretty good, he was bleeding, He tore a piece of the curtain and started to tie his bite mark with it.

Maybe he should have worn his skater shoes instead of his flip-flops.

After a few minutes he got up to walk out of the library when he heard a noise like a door being opened, but before he could turn around to investigate he felt something placed against his mouth and he inhaled in reflex. Almost instantly his eyes felt heavy and he lost consciousness.

Next thing Tails notices is that he's wet, then he notices that he's got a lot of _somethings_ pressed all over his body. He opens eyes to see everything in an blue blur, he ooks over and sees a square of something that looks extremely different, thinking it was like a window in a tank, he kicked it. Hard.

He felt his foot go through glass and all the water starting to spill out. After his head wasn't submerged any more he took in a deep breath and started to cough and hack. After finally calming himself he started pulling off all the things that was stuck to his body, they looked like some type of sensors.

Tails jumped out onto the floor and started shivering, it was fucking cold…and he's naked? Well that certainly doesn't help. He looked around and noticed wherever he was looked extremely…white. Everything was a weird white, the floor, the walls, the equipment. It was weird. He started walking around and opening any door he saw in hopes of something that could at least dry him off.

"That's the wrong way."

He quickly spun around to see a human girl that couldn't be more than seven or eight years old. Her skin was very pale and her long brown hair fell straight down her back, she was wearing a simple white dress and matching shoes. Tails looked down at his naked self and immediately covered himself, a blush starting to creep through his orange golden fur.

"There's no point in covering. That means very little to me." Tails just blinked and slowly started to lower his hands, although it still felt kind of awkward.

"Um…where am I?" Tails inquired but she just turned around and started to walk away,

"Follow me." Tails just blinked again but decided to follow her; while they walked he started rubbing his arms in an attempt to make him warmer.

"Where are we going?" Tails asked starting to grow irritated,

"Locker rooms, they have showers and towels." Tails liked the sound of that, after they made it to the locker room Tails quickly ran in and turned on the hot water, it took another second of tinkering to get the temperature right but eventually he got it the way he liked it. Tails stepped in the stream and sighed in content.

After a "borrowing" some shampoo and body wash he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the table. After a few minutes of drying himself he started looking through the lockers, unfortunately the only thing he could find was a lab coat but he put it on anyway. As he made his way out of the locker room he saw that little girl staring at him.

"What?" She turned and started walking away.

"Follow me." Tails growled at her, he was getting sick of this.

"What for?" She didn't even pause her steps,

"For better clothes and weapons, you're going to need them." Silence, Tails just sat there in silence for a second until he asked growing worried,

"…Why?" this time she stopped and turned around,

"So you don't get eaten alive."

_ Yeah, so here's the first chapter, I'll start working on chapter 2 tomorrow. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Don't Fix it if it Hasn't Broken Yet

It was getting dark, steel gray storm clouds started to cover the entire sky and streaks of lightning started to flash off in the distance. The streets were devoid of life but were instead littered with debris; broken glass, wood from power lines, broken chunks from buildings and so on. Despite the desolate scene Tails calmly walked down the street while he went over everything he had just learned in his mind.

_"You are the one person who's DNA has successfully bonded with the T-virus." The computer personified as a little girl had told him,_

_ "Well what exactly does that mean?" he had questioned, he hadn't known what exactly to expect_

_ "They found that you have enhanced capabilities; increased speed, strength, faster healing and even increased brain function but they weren't able to figure out what exactly that would mean considering you were asleep and didn't know how you were mentally to begin with…now come with me."_

She had lead him to several different storage facilities in the Hive, the first of which was for clothes, Tails started looking for clothes in his regular size only to find that they didn't fit him so well anymore, we could have worn them but they were too short and a bit too tight, he settled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a crimson t-shirt and a dark brown jacket (think Leon's in RE4 but darker brown), a pair of black combat boots completed his outfit.

Next she had taken him to a room with more firearms than Tails had seen in a video game. He picked out a harness that could hold three different guns and even a holster for a knife above his left shoulder, he decided on two Colt 9mm handguns and a Smith and Wesson 45 magnum revolver.

But that wasn't his new favorite toy.

The anthropomorphic little girl, whom he figured out was named "Red Queen", had taken him to one final room; inside it was something that made the kitsune jump up and down with glee.

In the center of the room was a katana style sword except it didn't have as much as a curve as other katanas, Tails picked it up from it's stand and unsheathed the blade, which was a dark chrome color while the handle guard was a dark gold and the handle had a black cloth wrapped around it. As Tails examined the blade and it's weight he noticed it was much lighter than he expected it to be, and that it looked to be very _very_ sharp.

_"This blade was made of a special metallic alloy that can be sharper and lighter than traditional metals, it resists rusting and is next to impossible to break."_

_ "Why did they make something like this?" _

_ "The Umbrella Corporation had a program for making an elite team of soldiers, but the program was discontinued very quickly."_

"Why the hell does a pharmaceutical corporation need a special team of soldiers?" Tails had asked himself.

Tails decided that he definitely wanted this katana, "and the black sheath matches so well with my outfit!" Tails had said jokingly after securing the sword to his back.

Soon Tails found himself on the outskirts of Raccoon City, thinking over what the Red Queen had told him to do.

_"There are other Hive facilities in New York City, Denver, Chicago, and somewhere in the Nevada desert, you need to find one of these facilities and use the equipment there to synthesize a cure."_

_ "But why me? Why do I have to do it?" Tails had started to argue, but the computer wouldn't have it,_

_ "Because you're the only one who has bonded with the virus, because you're blood is special. You're going to have to save the world."_

"Great, no pressure or anything." He mumbled to himself, "Time to head home, maybe I'll find Sonic or some other survivors around town." The sound of movement to his right snapped Tails out of his thoughts, he jumped back and reached up with his right hand to his sword, he held his breath waiting for more movement. The sound of running reached his ears and then the smell of rotting meat reached his nose.

A small group of zombies started running towards him, quicker than Tails even thought he could move he pulled out his sword and vastly sliced through each of the zombies, their bodies were cut in half almost too easily in Tails' opinion. Blood started to gush from the open wounds as they fell motionless to the ground. The rotting smell doubled in intensity and he staggered a few feet before attempting to throw up, although nothing came out.

It was then the irony gods looked upon Tails and he realized how extremely hungry he was. He cleaned the blood off his sword with a quick swipe and sheathed it, but before leaving he turned to see the people he cut down, All he could deduce through the disfigured flesh and filthy clothes was that one was a human business woman, one was a male bear in a shirt and tie, and that other was a teenage male dog.

"I'm sorry." was the only words he gave to his first three kills and he turned to make his way back home, or whatever was left there waiting for him.

Luckily on his way back he didn't encounter many zombies, there were a few but what really surprised him was the damage; cars lay turned over and in pieces all down the streets, windows were shattered and entire chunks of buildings were missing and blood splatters covered almost all of the destruction. The closer he was to getting home the more nervous Tails grew about his friends and family.

Are they all dead?

Did any of them get infected?

Are they still even in town?

Did they look for him?

That last question Tails already had an answer for, there's no way in hell that his brother Sonic wouldn't have tried to look for him, that big blue annoying hedgehog would freak out if Tails said he'd be home at 10 and happened to show up two minutes later, saying that he was about to call the fox or start to go look for him, he loved Sonic to absolute death but Jesus Christ.

After a lot of walking Tails finally made it to his house, his heart began to sink when he saw his neighborhood had the same amount of destruction as the rest of town, entire houses had pieces missing and different body parts littered the once prim and perfect lawns, and blood had changed the color from green to a dark brown, when he got to his house he saw all the windows of the house had been shattered and the door was kicked down, Tails stepped inside and looked around, pieces of wood, furniture and appliances littered the floor and Tails had the feeling that nobody was home.

"Hello?" no answer.

"Is anybody here?" a bit louder but no response.

"HELLO?" still nothing.

Tails sighed but continued to look throughout the house, when he reached his room he saw things were disheveled but nothing looked to be particularly damaged, as Tails decided to dig through the clutter for anything useful he grabbed something that felt small, he pulled it out to find his I-pod, after taking off the 'hold' and pressing the button the screen lit up, and it even had a full battery too.

"Fucking legit!" Tails yelled in self-victory only to realize that probably wasn't the safest thing to do. But since he didn't hear anything he figured he was safe and made a beeline for the kitchen. He started to dig through the fridge to find either nothing appetizing or nothing that Tails trusted to eat.

Sighing the fox turned to the pantry and upon opening it found a box chocolate pop-tarts, grinning Tails started to stuff his face with the toaster pastries. After he had his fill he grabbed a glass that wasn't broken and turned on the faucet to be blessed with actual running water Tails filled with the glass and quickly chugged it, refilled it and then chugged again.

"Well now what…" Tails mumbled to himself, he knew he had to get out of town, that much was certain, but he needed to get some supplies and he definitely needed a vehicle of some type, even though he didn't have his license.

But that certainly didn't matter now, did it?

Tails turned and made his way out of his past home; he turned around one last time but then sighed and turned away, planning his next move. Well he was going to need some medical supplies, and food. By that logic he started to walk to the small pharmacy down the street from his neighborhood.

When he got there he noticed anything glass had been boarded up and that the building itself was relatively free of damage, which was most definitely a good sign. Walking up to the door he pounded on it,

"Is anybody alive in there?" he pounded again and stuck his ear to the door, he thought he heard motion inside but wasn't sure, so he backed up and eyed the door, taking a deep breath he ran forward and with one good kick knocked the door of it's hinges.

The computer wasn't lying about enhanced abilities.

He looked inside but all the lights were off, so he pulled out one of his colts and started to walk inside. Before he made it too far he saw a flash of light come from his left and turned around to see something small and silvery fly his way. It started slowing in speed and then he got to see what it was. It was a bullet. His eyes widened as everything in his being screamed at him to move.

"Move!" His brain screamed, but the bullet grew closer.

"_Move!" _even louder than before and the bullet grew even closer, but he still couldn't make his body move quick enough.

"_MOVE!" _and when the bullet was about four inches from his right eye he saw it slowly curve to his right and flew past his face. As everything came back to regular time Tails dropped to the ground and grasped his head, it felt as if someone took a white-hot knife and plunged it deep into his brain, but eventually the white-hot pain lessened into a dull throbbing.

"Damn kid, you're pretty fucken lucky. I never miss." A gruff voice spoke and Tails looked up through squinting eyes to see a black hedgehog with a pistol in his right hand. When the hedgehog got a good look at him he turned around and yelled, "Hey! Wasn't blue boy looking for a fox with two tails?"

When the hedgehog started screaming Tails' headache grew worse and he just stayed on the ground and held his head, keeping his eyes shut.

"Tails? TAILS!" Soon he felt a pair of arms pick him up and hug him, very tightly.

"Can't…breath…" Tails managed to gasp out before finally getting to see who was holding him up and he saw the smiling face of his brother, but then the smile turned into a scowl and Sonic slapped Tails upside the head,

"Where the fuck have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Tails opened his mouth but closed it when he finally got a good look at the blue hedgehog, he looked like he belonged in a Call of Duty video game. He was wearing black pants and boots, he had on a bulletproof vest and had some type of automatic rifle in his hand.

"Well I-" Tails started but then gunshots rang out from outside.

"We'll talk later!" Sonic yelled and ran outside, Tails followed suit. He saw a small hoard of zombies running towards the building, soon they were coming from all sides, Tails pulled out his sword and started slashing through the hoards of undead.

Now the fox would never admit it, but a small part of him was reveling in all the chaos in bloodshed, he enjoyed the feeling he got when his blade cut through the bodies as if they were butter.

Soon the zombies stopped, as Tails turned to face his brother he saw one more zombie, a young skunk girl, lunge towards Sonic. Faster than he had ever moved Tails ran forward and pushed Sonic out of the path of the little girl but she grabbed a hold of his arm and bit down on it. Tails hissed in pain but kicked her off of him, pulled out one of his pistols and shot her between the eyes, she dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Tails looked at his arm, she took a pretty decent chunk out but the wound stopped bleeding quickly and the pain stopped right after that. He looked up to face Sonic and see how he was doing when there was a loud BANG and he felt something hit his shoulder, with a shaky hand he touched the wound and looked at his hand to see blood cover his fingers. Raising his head he saw Sonic with a pistol pointed at him and with a cold look in his eyes,

" Sonic-" Tails started but with another BANG everything went dark.

Hours later Tails woke up to find himself in the same spot he was went Sonic shot him. Sonic fucking _shot _him! And to make things worse, he hadn't even looked upset about it! After that thought passed through his mind Tails began to get mad but soon things around him started to shake and that shocked Tails out of his rage.

After Tails had calmed back down he looked up and noticed it was raining hard, he was completely drenched. He remembered what happened with the black hedgehog and the bullet and picked out a small chunk of rock on the street and focused on it, it started to shake and rose a couple inches off the ground but Tails' head started pounding again and he stopped.

The memory of what the little girl said about mental capacity suddenly flew back to him.

"So this is what she meant…" he said to himself, he looked up once more to the sky and watched the flashes of lighting for a second thinking of his next plan. "Let's see…" he mused out loud, "Chicago, Denver, New York City, or somewhere in the Nevada Desert." With a smirk that didn't fit at all with the fox's usual demeanor, "I always did want to see Denver National Airport" and he walked away.

_Quick note I would have had this chapter out much sooner, but I rewrote the beginning like four different times because I wasn't happy with it and I'm still not, but this was the best I could do._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Senior Skip Day

One week. One fucking week, that was all it took for the virus to spread throughout the United States. The Umbrella Corporation had tried everything to make it seem like they actually cared; first it was trying to distribute the anti-virus throughout the cities for the infected but it didn't always work, then it was the safe havens for the survivors.

But nothing worked, and everyone blamed Umbrella. Well…everyone that wasn't dead.

Soon the population of the country had gone from the millions to the few thousand, maybe even less. But no one cared about things like that anymore; they say the only guaranteed things in life are death and taxes. But the t-virus even took those two things away technically.

Since the population had dwindled so low no one gave a shit about taxes or anything like that anymore, and if you did happen to die…it was only a matter of time until you were brought back.

The t-virus was taking everything.

It was now two months after the Raccoon City incident, outside a Gas America just outside a small town on a sunny noon in Colorado, an undead fox in an employee uniform was staggering around outside the station, it's eyes the usual dead blue and its body was unnaturally lean and there was blood on it's mouth.

A good distance away a fox was eyeing the fox zombie lumbering around, one of Tails' eyes was shut as if aiming, he used his enhance vision to read the employee's nametag,

"Sorry about this Mikey…" and a small flat rock next to Tails rose up into the air and quickly sped off in Mikey's direction, there was hardly a sound when the rock passed through his skull but there was a SPLAT as some blood and part of his brain flew out onto the ground.

After Tails had learned about his new mental capabilities, he practiced them whenever he was safe enough, but at first he couldn't do much at all without his head starting to throb. But after a week the headaches got less intense and soon they stopped entirely, plus his control had increased dramatically if the little incident with Mikey wasn't proof enough.

He watched for a few more minutes to see if any more would come out, but none did. So he climbed back into his vehicle, a military grade H1 Hummer with certain upgrades, and drove it over to the gas station.

Tails parked his giant fortress next to a gas pump and jumped out, he checked the pump to see if it still had power running and smiled when he said it did. Pulling out a pistol and holding it in front of him, he slowly made his way into the gas station. It didn't take for the fox to realize the place was in fact empty.

Tails first started digging through the small food selection and picked out what he wanted, he then started messing with the register to get the pump to work. He about walked out of the store before stopping, turning around to grab a pack of wine flavored wood tip black milds (cigars). Smiling he merrily skipped towards his Hummer for actually having something go well.

He then made his way, safely, into town. He stopped to read the sign of what the town was called, "Fort Collins huh?" Tails slowly drove into town, he didn't really need to search around for supplies; a full tank was smiling back at him through his dash, his I-pod was playing through his radio and blasting a great song, he had food…what the hell else could he need?

But then he saw a small store that read "Medical Buds" and he slammed on his breaks. He studied the sign for a while and after deciding it was worth it, grabbed his katana from the seat next to him and exited his vehicle.

He slowly walked up to the door and waited, he didn't hear anything that sounded dangerous; a breeze, a plastic bag being blown around, a few birds. All right time to go. Tails slowly opened the door with his left hand and kept his right hand on his sword, he slowly walked in and looked around; the place was actually pretty decent looking, there were papers all over the place and the furniture was destroyed but no damage to the building itself.

He had found a medical marijuana dispensary.

"Fuck. Yeah." Tails said with a giant grin, could today get any-no, don't _ever _say that, that's basically saying 'please let something fucking bad happen' definitely not a good thing to say.

Tails hopped over the counter and made his way to the back, praying to actually find something. When he got there he about jumped for joy, there on the counter was a giant jar of medical grade marijuana, and he read the name. Alaskan Thunderfuck…

Tails than dropped to his knees and said a short prayer: Dear Lord, fuck you ever so much for letting this virus essentially destroy life as we know it, but thanks for the great weed, amen.

Yeah, he was so going to hell, but at least he'd burn an honest fox.

He grabbed the jar and about left, but after growing curious he grabbed the scale on the table as well and quickly exited the building. He jumped into his car and quickly drove through town.

After driving for a number hours it started to get dark, and he was getting pretty close to Denver anyway so Tails pulled over to a quiet and safe looking location. He turned off his car and unplugged his I-pod he reached over to the jar he found and opened it; he then stuck his nose into the jar and inhaled.

Tails then let out a moan of pleasure.

He pulled out a glass pipe and put some of the bud into the chamber, he raised it to his lips and began his little ritual. After a minute he turned on his radio to see if anyone was broadcasting, but he wasn't picking up any broadcasts. No surprise they're, sighing he turned it off and proceeded to put the ear buds in his ears and pick a song.

"Well…The Eagles sound pretty good about now…" he mumbled to himself, he hit 'play' and tilted his seat back, continuing to breath in out and that thick purple smoke. Tomorrow he'd finally make it to Denver and then he'd start looking for anything regarding Umbrella.

He was going to take down that entire fucking corporation.

Somewhere else in a secret location, a middle aged human man was walking towards a white hall into a room small room with computer monitors, but there was a window into another room, that showed a teenage fox with black fur and two tails. He was at five foot nine and waited one hundred and eighty two pounds.

"How is he doing?" the man asked a female cat working one of the computers,

"He's acting as he always does, silently does whatever tests we ask him to do and asking for different books during his free time, this time he asked for Dante's Inferno." The doctor made a satisfied noise,

"What about his enhanced abilities?" he asked the person on the other computer, this one a older male husky,

"His speed and strength far surpasses the original Project T, his mental capacity grows every day, and he has had perfect union with the Uroboros virus." The doctor nodded even happier than before. As he looked into the other room he saw the black haired fox in a white shirt and white shorts, he sat on his bed calmly reading a book but as soon as the doctor walked up to the glass the fox looked up at him.

The fox had crimson eyes with slitted pupils. Those eyes unnerved the doctor somewhat although he would never admit it, but it always felt as if Project TU was looking far into whoever he was looking it, as if he could read his very soul just with those glowing eyes.

But what unnerved the doctor the most was Project TU looked up whenever someone walked up to the glass to watch him, and he couldn't see the glass on his side.

Wow two chapters in one day. Yeah this is kinda filler but it kinda isn't…whatever just be glad I'm actually updating.


End file.
